


A Pirate’s Life

by ThePortMafia_Ghost



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn, Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternative Universe - Pirates, Blood, Blood and Violence, Chuuya Nakahara being a hothead, Chuuya is captain, Dazai Osamu Being An Asshole (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai is captain, F/M, Fyodor is a captain, Jae-ha is the first mate, M/M, Multi, Natsu doesn’t really get seasick, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Son Hawk is an asshole, Yona is a good friend, You are captain, You care about Jae-Ha, you have an ability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePortMafia_Ghost/pseuds/ThePortMafia_Ghost
Summary: You are captain of the Scarlet Witch. You are casing after a certain tiger around the sea. But that’s not the only thing you and your crew are being chased by two of the most feared pirates, one of the ships is a certain league, and the other controls the gravity. They may be catching up to you but you are certainly catching up to your target the Vagabonds.————————————————————————————————————————————————Hi this is my first multi fandom so yeah. I read this good Dazai x reader and I was also watching ‘Pirates of the Caribbean’ so this is what it turned out to be.The fanfic is ‘Where the Sea Changes Colour by Jewels1421’ and I was so inspired by it. If you don’t like this story then please go and read that fanfic. But I hope you like this anyway.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Dabi & Takami Keigo | Hawks, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs)/Reader, Jae-Ha & Reader, Jae-Ha (Akatsuki no Yona)/Reader, Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)/Reader, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Son Hak/Yona, Yona & Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. A Certain Tiger

_‘Dragons came upon this world._

_No one knew how or why but they did._

_there was no stopping them now they have grown to powerful._

_the four elements and the gods will protect the people._

_One magical tribe controls each of the four elements, and four mysterious, and magical humans will protect the humans that live here._

_The water is controlled by the mermaids._

_Air is ruled by the Fairy’s._

_Earth is controlled by the earth giants but they do not harm humans if they do not harm them._

_Last but not least fire is owned by the dragons._

_with each of these mystical creatures the earth is balanced with peace.’_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

P.O.V Chuuya

”HEY CAPTAIN!!!” Oh of the crew mates yelled. 

“WHAT IS IT!!!!!” The captain yells back looking over the railing and looking at the crew. The captain had a normal pirates hat, his vibrate orange hair that was sticking out with a small part of his hair was long enough to curl over his shoulder. He wore a dirty white button up shirts with his coat hanging on by the shoulders and a classic pirates hat with a feather and a dark red strip on the hat. His name is Captain Chuuya Nakahara. He worked for one of the most feared fleets: The Port Mafia. In fact he was one of the executives out of five. He even had an ability he could control the gravity of anything he touch including the particles in the air. Some people didn’t know what it was called but other did; the ‘For the Tainted Sorrow’ was the name for this ability. 

”Look at that smoke. I see some parts of it are a deep shade of red. It. Must be by the scarlet witch, captain!” The crew mate pointed to the smoke.

”Well then. It must be our lucky day. Turn the ship to go that way besides, Mori-san said to kidnap their captain might as well chase after them lads.” He yelled. They gained speed in a instant headed straight for your ship.

“Well aren’t you happy. _*cough*_ ” Said the first mate. He had unusual hair, it was pitch black but near the end it had white. He wore a black coat with a white shirt. His hair was short but the side bangs was long. 

“Well Akutagawa so times you just have to take these advantages.” Chuuya said with a chuckle. 

Your P.O.V

“Ha! That should show ‘em.” You said as your ship went through the wreckage of the 2 navy ships. You had (long/short) hair, with glistening, (e/c) eyes looking at the vast ocean. You might be captain but hats just weren’t your style, so instead of the old pirate’s hat you wore a red bandanna. You wore a top that that stopped right after you chest before a corset that went the down to cover the rest of your body, but stopped before your bottom half with long sleeves. You wore leggings with almost knee high boots. You had a matching red scarf tied around your waist as an acting skirt, it was over a ripped white cloth. you had earring hooks on the top of your ear and a long diamond shape earrings hanged by a dark blue shade in a shape of a tear/rain drop, and finally a black strip mid way on the edge of the ear. You were the proud captain of the ‘Scarlet Witch’ and on top of that you had a ability and a large bounty on you for you and your genes. That was because you were a descendants of a dragon since you are part dragon tribe you had these special markings around your upper back and your shoulders, and on your thigh you had this medium size crimson red Chinese Dragon. Your ability was called ‘The Red Embers’ it was an ability that allowed you to control fire around you, eat the fire and use it as attacks, but ten times hotter.

You felt a few taps on your shoulder as you looked at your job well done. You turned your head to see one of your crew mates Shin-ah. He was a male around the age of 18. He wore a mask cracked mask with two red markings above and below where the eyes go. He had this white fur that hides is short blue hair. Underneath his mask is a pale face with red markings under his beautiful golden eyes. He wore a some what Japanese kimono it was a shade of grey with hints of blue. It also had fur around the edges, he had a dark blue sleeves with bandages covering and holding it in place from his elbow to his wrist. he wore fingerless black gloves and a dark grey pair of shoes.He might be shy but his ability was very useful. He had the ability to look out for miles in every direction just from where he stands. He was one of the four human beings that dedicate themselves to one, protect their ally the crimson dragon who was actually who came to you for help and they became part of your crew. Yona a young girl with short crimson hair and glistening purple eyes. She was around the same age as Shin-ah but younger, she is an amazing archer sometimes if she was angers enough, when she looked in your eyes, it looked like she had a fire in her. She always wore a a mixture of reds, and pinks kimono. She was always sweet and kind to you eventually became best friends.

“Is something wrong Shin-ah?” You asked to the young man.

“Enemies. They are coming. Coming for you.” He said, when he had just said enemies 3 flying cats came your way to report something too. These flying felines were friends to 3 dragon slayers that were part of my crew. One of them was a blue tom with a green pouch on his back his name was Happy. Happy was the best friend of Natsu one of the dragon slayers that is part of my crew, he has this bright pink hair and brown eyes and a white and black scarf, he wore a sleeveless jacket with no shirt and another jacket tied around his waist with white baggy pants and sandals. He used fire dragon slayer magic, he could basically do whatever a dragon do, he eats fire attacks with fire and fire doesn’t really doesn’t really can hurt him. He was around age 18 and currently in relationship with Lucy, a blonde young lady with celestial keys. She has a light blonde hair with brown eyes like Natsu. So far Lucy has 10 golden keys and 5 sliver keys. She usually wears this sleeveless white top ending a little before her belly button with blue stripes around the edges, and a matching blue short skirt she wears almost knee high black boots. There was also two other cats, one. Of them is a white she-cat, she always wears a a pink shirt with a matching pink skirt, with a yellow tie with a paw print. Carla is always worried about one of the other dragon slayers besides Natsu. Her name is Wendy the air dragon slayer. Wendy is a young lady around the age 14. She is really sweet to everyone, she has long dark blue hair, she usually wears pigtails, and she wears a mainly green with one strip of blue and yellow near the top dress. It is sleeveless and hangs around the neck. She wears red sandals and golden cloths around her forearm. She uses air dragon slayer magic, it mostly does healing. The last cat is Pantherlily, a black tom that only wears a dark red baggy pants like Natsu’s. He is the cat of the final dragon slayer aboard the Scarlet Witch, Gajeel the iron dragon slayer, he has messy black hair and iron dots on his face and lower arms. He wears a sleeveless black top with a robe like thing around his waist. It is ripped near the bottom but he doesn’t care, he wears white pants and he uses black boots. He is around the age of 18. He uses iron dragon slayer magic to fight he can also eat iron. He is one of the top fighters aboard the ship along with Natsu and Shin-ah. All three cats can fly. Pantherlily can become as tall as a human but still a cat, but Carla can turn into a human with cat ears and a cat pin in her white hair also with a cat tail with a pink ribbon around her tail. She wears school girl cloths like a navy blue jacket, a matching skirt, light green button up shirt, dark blue tie with the paw print on it, silky black stockings, and finally dark brown school shoes.

“Captain [y/n]!” Happy yelled. “So you know how we said we would look ahead. Well we splinted up and I saw the Vagabonds ship head north.” He reported

“And I saw one of the Port Mafia’s ships, ‘Defined Gravity’ heading our way!”Carla exclaimed.

“And other thing is the ‘League of Villains’ Is coming from the south as well.” Pantherlily added.

“That’s not good. What will we do?” Yun questioned. Yun was a young man a year younger than Yona. He had short light orange hair and has beautiful blue eyes, he was quite handsome but he looked like a girl instead of a boy, he was our healer and cook. He wore long light green, long sleeve, over that was a light blue scarf hanging around his shoulders. He had white pants and light brown boots. He didn’t have ability and he doesn’t like fighting, but he is basically good at everything else.

”We fight them then.” Hak said with a fist. Hak is a young man around the age 18 like Yona and Shin-ah. He has dark blue hair and matching blue eyes. He carries around a tall blade/spear, he wears a blue kimono and robe over that blue kimono, both of them are a dark shade of blue. The only thing that is not blue are the black lines around the kimono and robe, and as well as his brown shoes. From what you have heard from Yun he was the bodyguard and childhood friend of Yona’s.

”No.” You said firmly. Everyone looked at you in confusion. “Jae-ha!” You yelled to the first mate.

”Yes, Captain [y/n].” He said turning back to you. Jae-ha is around his mid twenties, he has a dark shade of green for his hair. Half of his bangs hide his left eye for unknown reasons, he wears his long hair in a low ponytail and is a pervert but you keep him in cheek. He also has this wonderful shade of purple for his eyes. He wears a dark blue robe that goes almost to his ankles, around the edges of this robe is golden stripes. He wears white boots and has purple piercings on his ear. He was one of the other people dedicated to protecting Yona along side of Shin-ah and Hak. You knew him already because of captain Gi-Gan was the one who gave you the Scarlet Witch in the first place.

“Head North.” You said as a smirk formed on you lips. “We’re heading to catch a certain Tiger.”


	2. The Vagabonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH!!!!!  
> If your uncomfortable with it you are allowed to skip in till the line.

“We’re heading to catch a certain Tiger.” You said.

”Aye aye Captain.” Jae-ha said with a smirk. He then ran off to the wheel, with Kija currently steering. Kija (Gee-ja) is one of the last humans with mystical dragon’s blood in they’re veins. He has white long hair and with glistening blue eyes. He wears long white robe with blue patterned hemlines and cuffs over plain white pants. This is held together with a dark blue sash and accompanied by a light cape. Over the top of this, he dons another white and blue cloak with a high collar. He has his power in his right arm. He is one of the top fighters that bond to protect everyone they hold dear. Jae-ha has his power in his right leg so he can jump really high it almost seems like he’s flying. Shin-ah has it in his golden eyes, so he can see in every direction for miles. The last one is the yellow dragon slayer has a body that is hard as steel, his name is Zeno he has golden hair with a green bandanna, his hair is kinda long. His eyes are this light shade of green. Sadly, on one of our previous fights he got shot with one of the poison arrows while protecting Yona. He was in a coma for weeks, instill as we just left a port to restock he died. We all would treasure him in our hearts and never forget him.

______________________________________________________________________

“CAPTAIN!!!!! The Vagabonds are close I can see them!!!!”Yelled one of our mates. He had black colored hair, and dark blue eyes. His specialty was ice marker magic. He wore a dark blue short sleeve button shirt he didn’t button, he wore a black shirt underneath it, he also had black pants with a brown belt and as well as black shoes. But, he did have a habit of being half nude. His age was around 18 years old. His name is Grey Fullbuster he got along with everyone except Natsu.

“Good. Are they making any moves Shin-ah?”You looked over to the blue dragon warrior who was looking at the Vagabonds.

“They’re heading east.”He reported back to you.

”[Y/N]!!!” Happy yelled. “The league are close we could see their flag if we got high enough. They’re coming from the west.” He said pointing over to the west. You looked to see them heading straight for you. A smirk tugged on your lips. 

“Well, well today’s our lucky day.” You said.

”How is it our lucky day [y/n]?”Lucy questioned.

“Well lets say we can just crash the league of villains and defined gravity together and run towards the vagabonds. So, our top priority is get to tiger.” You explained.

“Well how do we do that while we deal with the league and gravity?” Ezra asked. Ezra was young lady around 19. She has scarlet red hair hence her last name is scarlet. She has brown eyes, she normally wears armor with a navy blue skirt and black boots. She is very nice and reframed Natsu and Grey to stop fighting.

”Good question.” You said thinking. “Maybe we split up, yun stay here. Natsu, Lucy, Ezra, Grey, and Happy you deal with the League.” You ordered they nodded along. “Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, Pantherlily, and Kija, you will handle Defined Gravity.” They nodded along with the plan. “Lastly, Jae-ha, Shin-ah, Hak, and I will go to get the tiger. Yona protect yun shoot arrows all around.” Everyone nodded. Everyone left to grab their weapons. 

You grab your katana. You hold your necklace with (charm) with (favorite mineral) you hold it dearly. It your last thing you have of your mother. She died protecting you from the navy. They only found out she was part of the dragon tribe, after they had killed her and they put the bounty on you.

“Well looks like there are two people with bounty’s here.” Said a young man in his early twenties. He has dark brown hair and narrow brown eyes. He wore a sand colored coat with a belt he left untied. Under that he wore a black vest with striped shirt underneath it, it has light blue in hue. He wears a bolo tie, which is held by a brown ribbon and a turquoise pendant. He also had bandages all over his body except his face and hands as far as you could tell. 

“Why are you here?!?!?!?!?” Yelled another young man from Defined Gravity. He has vibrate orange hair that was sticking out with a small part of his hair was long enough to curl over his shoulder. He wore a dirty white button up shirts with his coat hanging on by the shoulders and a classic pirates hat with a feather and a dark red strip on the hat. He looked around the same age as the man he was yelling at.

“And who are you two?” You questioned.

“Well malady I am Osamu Dazai.” Sai the brown haired man.

“Chuuya Nakahara.” Sad the ginger.

“Captain [y/n]! The league is going away.” Said Pantherlily. 

“ _Perfect tell the ones who were going to fight them to split up to help us and the others.”_ You whispered in his ear and he nodded and head over to the group.

“Well then men what we waiting for?” Everyone got ready to run. 

“ATTACK!!!!!!!!!” Said Chuuya.

Before we knew it, battle cries were in the air.


	3. The First Battle

Before we knew it, battle cries were in the air. 

You were currently fighting a blonde boy around his early twenties. He was tall and slim young man with dirty blonde hair and deep, green-grey eyes. His bangs are parted to the right and he has rather neat, but spiky hair that ends in a long ponytail. He was wearing his glasses.

“Hey lad. Your not half bad at fighting.” You said to the man while you both clash with swords.

“Thanks your not as bad as well.” The man said dodging one of you hits.

“Why thank you! Your such a gentleman.” You said as you blocked two of his hits. “But the thing is I’m better you!” You said before you used your ability. You send sparks his way. He managed to block it with his sword. It wasn’t the first time you use that attack on an enemy. Usually the enemy would be screaming in agony, while burning to hell.

“Your are really mean you know that m’lady. Actually that’s not lady like at all.” Someone cooed in your ear. You swiftly turned and your sword clashed with Captain Dazai. “Your not as bad as you look captain [y/n].”

“Oh yeah your not half bad yourself but you will die now!” You yelled to use your ability. But Dasani grabbed your forearm you tried to make your body heat go to 210 degrees. But it didn’t work. “Bu— how? I can’t use my ability. Why?” 

“Well, it’s quite simple princess.” Dazai said with a smirk. “My ability is ‘No Longer Human’ I am allowed to erase ability with a simple touch.” He said right before receiving a blow to the head.

“One, thank you for explaining you ability. And two, don’t you dare call me a princess you foul man.” You spat to him before you kicked him in his precious part and groaned in agony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers. Sorry it’s short. I’ll try to make the next chapter longer. I hope you like this update. Please leave kudos. Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Mafia ghost


	4. No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This has violence and a lot of blood in here if your uncomfortable with this feel free to skip.

He groaned in agony, as a smirk tugged on your lips. 

“[Y/N]!!!!” Yelled Happy. “The League they’re coming.” He said exhausted. 

_”Tch._ Those bastards they wanted us tired so it would be easier for them.” You angrily.

A grunt that was loud enough to reach happened. You searched around to find Hak bleeding like crazy. It seemed he was fighting a young male around 18, wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie, overall, fingerless gloves, and shoes. He had choppy grey bangs and uneven hair. His right arm was a tiger claws. “Shit.” You cursed under your breath. “Happy!! Take Hak back to yun.” You yelled to the flying cat. “I’ll deal with the tiger that is responsible for this.” You said clenching your fist. You ran towards the boy.

”I’m afraid you left yourself wide open princess.” Whispered Dazai in your ear. You eyes widen in fear. You shut your eyes tightly waiting for the blow but it never came. You slowly opened you eyes and turned around. You eyes became wide again but this time in shock. Right in front of you was Jae-ha with Captain Dazai’s sword in his right shoulder. 

Dazai pulled out his sword. Jae-ha fell to the ground with you following. “Aww. I didn’t hit my target. Oh well.” He said with a frown.

“Happy, Carla,” You yelled as you picked up Jae-Ha and sling one of his arms over you shoulder. You started to run towards the edge. “Tell of one retreat. Two of our own is hurt we have to go.” You said as Carla grabbed Jae-Ha from you and Happy grabbed you. “But remember this Vagabonds this won’t be the last time you hear from us!” You yelled. 

“Well I can’t wait to go another round [y/n].” Said Dazai with a smirk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry for the long wait. I couldn’t think of a way to put this chapter but I finally did it. Sorry for making this chapter short I will try for the next chapter to be a longer one.
> 
> -Mafia Ghost


	5. Don’t die on me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your memories with Jae-Ha, going through the life of a pirate with one of your closes friend. 
> 
> ————————————————————————————————
> 
> This was based when Hak got hurt in the mountains before they met yun. And when Jae-Ha got hurt in Awa.

_‘Please don’t die on me yet Jae-Ha.’_

You had tears in your eyes but you didn’t want them to slide out. Jae-Ha and Hak are in critical conditions. everyone is worried especially Yona. Her and Hak have been through a lot together. She told you that they were childhood friends and he had never left her side since her father died. 

You were in you chambers hoping that Jae-Ha would pull through. It wasn’t for curtain but he and Hak did lose a lot of blood. “If only I was faster.” You whispered to yourself as the tears streamed down your face.

_~Flash Back~_

_It was just so hard on you. When you were around the age on 4 your father pasted away from an illness. Then this you had nothing. The navy was to blame they had taken the last of your family... your mother. We were going to starve to death. Your mother told you to hide while she tried to steal bread. But it didn’t go that way. Some of the officers that were out drinking that night were in the alley way that your mother went through._

_“Well well well. Hello young lady. Why don’t you come with us and we can give you a good time.’ Said one of the male officers._

_”I’m sorry but I just need to get food for me and my daughter.” Your mother said close to a whisper._

_“That’s okay. Your daughter can come too.” Said the second man grabbing your mother’s wrist._

_”Please no!” Your mother shrieked trying to detach her wrist from the second man._

_”Huh. You disrespect us. You bitch.” Said the first person taking his sword out. He forced into her stomach and quickly tore it out as blood spilled out of her as she fell to the ground._

_”[y/n].. dear go run live... your life please.” We’re your mother’s last words to you before she drifted into the next world._

_Tears were streaming out of your eyes as you ran towards the sea of port Awa. You kept running in till you bumped into a solid figure. It might of been destiny for you. As on that rainy night was the same night that Captain Gi Gan had welcomed you to her crew and home on the sea. Upon her ship. Gi Gan was an elderly lady who wore her grayish hair in a bun, she had a purple robe like a dress. She had also brown eyes. When you looked in them it was full of kindness._

_3 years has pst since you came with Gi Gan to live with her on her ship. You were currently 8 years old. You heard something really weird in the air and reported it to Gi Gan. We went out side to find a boy with green hair and purple eyes. He was wounded so you went and ran to the basement of the ship to grab your first aid kit. You learn how to dress small wounds. You went up on the deck to find Gi Gan asking questions of why he wanted to join the crew. You went up to Gi Gan, you went up and pull on her purple sleeves. “Umm, Captain Gi Gan can I... um help, he-he’s hurt it... um might get infected.” You said with faint blush on your face._

_A soft smile formed on her face. “Okay dear.” She said. You stammered next to him and got started with him. Soon enough he was almost done. He was allowed to stay with us. But you didn’t bring enough ointment so you practically dragged him down to your chambers a small room bellow deck. You went over to a shelf filled with books and medicine._

_“Who are you?” Asked the boy._

_”Oh me. I’m [y/n] [l/n]. Who are you?” You responded._

_”Name’s Jae-Ha.” Said Jae-Ha. “Your pretty young to be prat of a pirate crew.” He added._

_”Umm. Well Captain Gi Gan did save when I was around 5 years old.” You said above a whisper. You though he didn’t hear you but he did._

_“Really? How old are you?” He exclaimed._

_”Oh. I am um only 8.” You said as a tint of blush crept on your face._

_”Your so young. I’m only 12. Why would that old hag rescue you?” He said staring at the wall, in till you knocked his head. “Hey ! What was that for?!” He yelled at you._

_”Gi gan is not an old hag. she’s actually really nice.” You said. “She saved me from starvation. And gave me a home. why would she do that if she didn’t care about me.” You explain, “She taught me so much and is still teaching me. How I dressed your wounds is how she taught me. She is even teaching me how to fight.” You said with a soft smile like your mother’s._

_“Really? She really did all that for you? Well, sorry then.” He said scratching the back of his head with a very light blush. You couldn’t help but laugh. “Hey! What are you laughing at?!?!?!” He asked loudly._

_”Your adorable when your sorry you know that.” You said with a giggle._

_”Hey I’m not cute!” He protested._

_Soon after that you and Jae-Ha became friends. You always laughed together and you would dress his small wounds whenever. You would always scold him when he hit on women like the pervert he is._

_When you reach the age of 18 Gi Gan gave you your own ship. You wave goodbye to the crew you called family and you promised Jae-Ha that you would come back and visit._

_You found Natsu and his gang and they agreed to join your crew and well you guys became close friends soon enough. After that you went back to Awa to visit._

_You were so excited to see Gi Gan and Jae-Ha. when you reached Awa Gi Gan had gotten some new recruits.It looked like Jae-ha got hurt on one of their last missions. “Hey Guys I back!” You yell to the crew.’Cue the water works’ You thought._

“Welcome back home [y/n].” Gi Gan said. A smile formed on your face and you embraced someone who you would call a mom. 

_“Hi there [y/n]” Said a booming voice of a male._

_”Hi there Jae-Ha.” You replied._

_“What happened to you?” You said pointing to his right shoulder._

_“Just an arrow.” He said with a shrug._

_You shake your hand. You go back on your ship to bring out a first aid kit and tend to his wounds like the good friend you are._

_”Excuse me but who are you?” Said a young boy around the age of 15._

_”Oh I’m Captain [y/n] of the Scarlet Witch. I used to be part of Gi Gan’s crew.” You said standing up from Jae-Ha._

_”Really I never knew.” Said a young girl around the same age as the boy but she had crimson hair and purple eyes. It reminds you of Jae-Ha’s eyes._

_“Yep since I was kid Captain Gi Gan taught me every thing.” You said with a soft smile you always had. “And I was wondering if anyone wanted to join me and my crew? If that’s okay Gi Gan?” You ask._

_”That’s okay.” Gi gan nodding._

_“Well. I’m going to go and ask around. See ya!” You say before heading into town. But you only step once before someone grabs your arm and pulled you back. “Wh-what?” You asked._

_“I thought you would never come back.” Jae-Ha said in a murmur with a tint of blush was on his face. Then he released you from his grasp._ _You could help but laugh he reminded her of 12 of him. “Hey why are you laughing.” He said._

_”You’re acting like child. Like 12 year old you.” You managed to say while you laugh your ass off._

_”Hey that’s not true.” He said with a pout._

_”Umm. Ms.[y/n] can we join your crew?” Asked the young lady. “My names Yona. This is Yun and this is Hak. And that’s Kija and Shin-ah.” She said pointing to the four males._

_”Sure why not.” You said with a smile._

_”Hey Jae-Ha would you like to come?” You ask._

_”Sure it’s an adventure.” He said as he slinged his arm over my shoulders. He had a childish smirk on his face._

_And the rest was history._ In till this moment you just hoped that Jae-Ha would survive his injury. You would never admit but you were worried. He was like a brother you never had.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this took hours to make but I hope you liked it. I will try to post a chapter every day on week days... But probably won’t 😐  
> I hope you like this though. Please leave kudos! Thank you.
> 
> -Mafia Ghost


End file.
